Magic Powder
by U-N-Owen96
Summary: When Trish gives Ally a little present which just happens to be 'magic powder', her life is turned completely upside down. Austin starts to act strange around her and not like him usual self. Is the magic powder actually magic or is it Austin's plan to get the girl of his dreams? Read to find out! - One Shot


**Ally's POV**

I was sitting up in the practice room at Sonic Boom trying to write a song because there was nothing else to do during my break. After what seems like forever Trish runs through the door holding a sparkly blue box.

"Guess what I got you Ally?" She says when she's funny caught her breath back.

"I don't know. Whatever is in that box I guess?" I say gesturing to the box she is still holding.

"Yeah" she opens the box and inside is a little blue bag tied up with a ribbon. I can't tell what's in the bag though.

"What the hell is in here?" I say trying to take the bag from her. She pulls it away from me though. "Sorry"

"What is in this bag will change your life forever." I'm really confused about what she's talking about. I gesture for her to continue. "In this bag is magic powder"

"Magic powder, really?" I interrupt her.

"Hush. Don't interrupt me. Now, where was I...? Oh right, magic powder. In this bag is magic powder. Whoever you are thinking of at the time that this powder is sprinkled over you will stay in your life until one dies. What do you say? Wanna give it a try?"

"Trish, there is no such thing as magic. There is no way that stuff is going to work. Now can you please leave me alone? I have to finish this song for Austin." I walk back to the piano and sit down. I start to think of a few lyrics in my head when I feel something on my head. I turn around to find Trish standing behind me with the bag of 'magic powder' above my head. "TRISH!" I scream at her.

"Whoops. Sorry?" We try's to act like was an accident. "Well, I should probably get going. I've got somewhere to be. Have fun!" And with that she's out the door. What did she mean by 'have fun'? I heard talking just outside the door so I walk over to have a better hear of what'sdoing on.

"Did you do everything right?" I hear somebody say. It kind of sounds like Austin.

"Yes Austin. I tipped the powder on her and explained what it was does. I made sure she was thinking of you because she said something about writing a song for you." Trish says back to him.

"Thank you so much. I think you should go now. Bye." I run back over to the piano and pretend I didn't hear anything. I think just for the fun of it I'll act like this 'magic powder' stuff actually does work.

"Hey Ally." Austin says as he sits down right next to me. "Whatcha up to?"

"Nothing much. Just writing a new song for you."

"Aww. Isn't that sweet? You're thinking of me even when I'm not with you. Ya know, I think of you when we're not together as well."

"Uhh, Austin, are you feeling okay?" I say sliding a little bit away from him.

"I'm feeling fine. Good. Amazing. Excellent. Words can't describe how I feel right now Ally. Words can't describe how I feel about you either."

"Okay then…" I say as I turn around the face the piano again. I'm starting to think that maybe that magic powder stuff actually does work. Austin scoots closer to me on the piano bench so we are shoulder to shoulder and knee to knee. I try to move further away but I can't because I'd fall off. The song that I'm playing is one that Austin knows so he starts to play along with me.

Austin stops play and I can see him out the corner of my eye looking down at me. I try to ignore him but it's not as easy as it sounds. He places his hands on top of mine so I stop playing. I look up at him and he's still looking down at me. He is still holding my hands when he starts to lean down to me. I don't know what I'm doing but I start to lean in to. We're centimetres apart when I realize what's about to happen. I jump up from the piano bench and go across to the other side of the room. Austin looks over to me confused.

"Ally, are you okay?" He says while walking over to me slowly.

"I think the bigger question is are YOU okay? You've been acting really weird since you came up here."

"I'm trying to show you how I feel. I really like you Ally. No, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He says while standing in front of me and taking my hands in his once again.

"I… Uhh… Umm… I don't know what to say." Because I truly don't know what to say. I think that Trish's magic powder stuff might be working after all.

"How about… Hmmm… I got it!" He walks over to get his favourite guitar.

_Love me, love me, say that you love me_

_Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me_

_Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me_

_Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me._

Austin sang just that part of the song and I could tell that he truly did love me and it wasn't because of any 'magic power'. "Ally, I love you. Well you go out with me?"

I knew that what I said what's the correct thing to say because it just felt so right. "Austin, yes, I will go out with you. And I love you to." He leaned down and kissed me for the first time. And that was the story of how my best friend became my boyfriend.

**_The End_**


End file.
